


Happy Birthday

by BigSleepyTimes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Inflation, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSleepyTimes/pseuds/BigSleepyTimes
Summary: What present could a prince possibly want? Something all wrapped up that'll beg for his dick and cry oh so nicely. He always did like to push limits.--Some drabbles focused on Prince Jake and his brand new birthday present
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 154





	1. A fun night

Jake wasn’t sure what he was getting for his birthday gift, but from the way the noble spoke he certainly anticipated something special. He was wary, of course- the noble in question didn’t have much of Jake’s respect. And that was on a good day. But it was bad luck to turn down a birthday present- especially this year. This year, Jake was finally of age to ascend the throne once his father stepped down. This year, the law officially decided that he had enough life experience to be king and he certainly had gathered a decent amount. Just recently, he had led the siege against a rival state and had taken their capital in a record amount of time. It had been a good opener to his birthday and put him in an agreeable enough mood not to pass the noble’s gift off to someone else.

A soft knock at the door alerted him to the arrival of a guest and he called for them to enter, lifting his eyebrows when he saw said noble enter with two soldiers following along behind him carrying a heavy-looking dark box. Intrigued, Jake stood from the plush seat he’d been waiting in and made his way over, waving his hand dismissively when the noble sank into a deep bow.

“Ah, your majesty! Word of your achievement has already spread through the kingdom and people are drinking to your name tonight for more than just your birth! We were truly blessed—”

“Yes, yes. I appreciate it but it is rather late.” He glanced down to the box and let his head tilt just slightly to the side. “And I admit… I’m quite curious as to what you’ve brought me.” The smirk that formed on the noble’s face was downright snake-like as he withdrew a slender golden key.

“Of course, your majesty. We shall leave you alone to… enjoy it. A few of my men caught it right outside the city gates, trying to escape the siege- as soon as I saw it, I knew it would be the perfect present for your majesty.” Jake arched an eyebrow when he heard that, getting an inkling now of what was in that box… Reaching out, he took the key, turning it over in his hands a time or two before he nodded.

“Very well. And thank you, Duke. I shall of course make sure my appreciation reaches you.” The noble bowed once more before snapping his fingers at his two guards and ushering them out of the room. Then it was just Jake with… the box. He considered it for a long moment, walking around it once before finally kneeling and searching for the slot to insert the key. Curiously, however, it seemed a simple latch was all that kept the box closed. Intrigued further, Jake quickly flipped the switch and lifted that lid, a sweet yet dizzying smell hitting his sense quickly. 

The prince ad to take a moment to get his bearings but when he finally looked into the box, he could hardly believe his eyes. The box was lined with a rich, deep silken cloth; resting on top of this lining was a young man, slender with skin paler than snow. He was nude save for a black thong with a short cloth hanging down, barely doing its job of hiding the man’s private area. His pale chest was peaked by two rosy pink nipples, stiff and rising and lowering raggedly thanks to the man’s unsteady breathing. His hair looked silkier than the lining he lay on, a lovely silver white shade that hung down into a delicate-featured face. Pink lips were parted by a large round gag, drool running down the corners of his mouth, and a thick black blindfold hid the gorgeous creature’s eyes from view.

Jake took another moment to look over the man’s curves, in no particular rush to lift him from his resting place. His gift was slender but there was a definite curve to his thighs, making them look plump despite their slenderness. Looking closer, Jake could see that the man’s arms were bound behind his back as well, no doubt cramped from his time in the box. Who knew how long this lovely creature had been kept inside? Finally, Jake reached in, rough hands gliding testingly over baby soft skin; his creature flinched away from the test and Jake watched as the man’s toes curled, a soft noise just barely making it past the gag.

“Can’t believe the duke didn’t just put a ribbon on you to finish the look.” Jake murmured with a snort of amusement, unsure of whether the man could even hear him. Now that he’d shifted, the prince couldn’t help but notice he was at least trying to keep his waist off his backside… surely this present didn’t come ready to use? The idea excited Jake and he reached in again, grabbing the man up easily this time and lifting him up from the box. The movement pulled a choked sound from his gift, who squirmed in his arms, arched his hips with so much need… it was exciting to watch. That little black cloth was fully tented, he could see, and Jake was eager to see just what his prize looked like under there. First, though, there was the question of where to put the little creature. His gift was so lovely; he’d easily shine in any place that Jake decided to put him. It was proving to be quite a conundrum.

There was a rig in the far corner that he could hang the little thing from, perhaps re-fasten his arms then raise him until those petite feet were barely brushing the floor. It was tempting… he would squirm so nicely there, too, Jake could tell. Just a few touches getting a reaction like what they had up until now promised great things for this man’s sensitivity. It had Jake hardening quickly in his loose pants… but there were other aspects to consider. Like the fact that they would be together for quite some time. There was plenty of time to truss his cute new present up to his heart’s desire- hell, maybe even later that night- but Jake had to remember that this was their first time together. And that was always such an important night.

Already, he was planning on how he was going to dote on the little one as he made his way to the spacious bed and carefully set his gift down. Slowly, his hand slid over the flat plane of that pale stomach, pressing down just slightly until those legs squirmed again. Jake took this opportunity to grab them, gently but firmly since he didn’t want the boy kicking out of his grip and spread them to get a better idea of what he was getting. As he did, he noticed a slight bulge in that thong right at the man’s entrance and a soft chuckle slipped out.

“My, my.” He whispered, reaching out to flick the protrusion lightly, enjoying the whimper of protest from the smaller. “You are quite the prize, aren’t you? It’s amazing that fool and his men didn’t keep you for themselves.” Jake had to admit, still rubbing at that protrusion so that whatever it was rotated inside of his gift. The gift had started to whimper now and the muscles in his thigh flexed as he tried to close his legs defensively. Jake was having too much fun to let that happen, however. He continued to tease the little creature, watching drool run past those delicious looking pink lips, watching a flush rise across that pale skin. It made Jake want a taste and he leaned down, licking slowly from the man’s belly button to his sternum, feeling him jerk under him once more. “So delicious. Perhaps I underestimated that man.”

Tired of building up, Jake took a moment to decide whether he wanted to remove the facial accessories or that flimsy looking underwear first. After a little consideration and a bit more teasing, he decided he wanted to see the man’s face. The blindfold came off first… but not before Jake let a finger trace slowly along those stretched, pink lips. It brought another soft whimper from the creature, who tried to turn his head only for Jake’s hand to grip his throat firmly, just below his jaw. The smaller man stilled immediately, no doubt able to feel the strength in those warm rough fingers. Jake waited for a count of three, applying a hair more pressure as he did so just to see those lovely long legs kick and squirm. He released before too long, though, and happily watched that very attractive chest rise and fall in a panicked sort of franticness. Once the man had calmed, though, Jake reached up once again and this time went straight for his intended target. 

The blindfold was simply slipped over a pair of slightly pointed ears, a trait that Jake knew to be an indicator of Fae blood. Now that was truly curious and Jake sat back for a moment, keeping that silky hair out of the way to better examine the ears. They seemed natural, no signs of having been modified to look like that. Which meant that this prize was at least some part fae. That excited Jake further and in one smooth motion, he pulled the blindfold off and tossed it to the side. Beneath it lay an innocent looking pair of deep blue eyes, lined with thick, snow white lashes and a pair of thin eyebrows. His gift winced at the sudden light and Jake helped to shield what must have been sensitive eyes from the sudden light. An act which proved useless when the little creature simply closed them instead.

They were open again in a matter of seconds, though, and quickly narrowed at Jake in a challenging way. It made the prince grin- he did enjoy a good challenge. He would of course be as gentle as he could this first time… but it was important to instill discipline early. Reaching out, Jake stroked a thumb across the soft porcelain skin, feeling a soft twitch as the creature almost pulled away. But he seemed to have remembered his lesson and simply lay there for Jake to continue exploring.

“Very good.” He praised, tapping the man lightly on the nose, which wrinkled oh so cutely in indignation. It made Jake chuckle as he once again traced that thick gag spreading those pretty lips. “Now… If I ungag you, are you going to be a good boy?” The creature looked at him wary, unsure if this was some sort of… trick. He seemed to decide though that it wasn’t and slowly nodded his head in agreement. “Good boy.” Jake pet the fae’s head softly, letting his fingers tangle in that silky hair before drifting behind his head to undo the belt holding the gag in place. Jake worked it out carefully, the fae craning his neck as it caught for a moment on his teeth. It soon popped out, however, and Jake watched with some amusement as the lovely man worked his jaw to loosen it once more. “Feel better?”

Blue eyes flicked to him, looking the prince over with clear nervousness in his eyes. “Who… are you?” He asked softly, likely to try and control the trembling of his voice. All it took was a knee against that bulge though to make his little gift moan deliciously and wiggle those soft hips. “W-Wait, don’t…!”

“Don’t what, hm? Is that how you ask for something?” The toy looked in its new master’s eyes, first dread then anger then what seemed to a sort of reluctant acceptance.

“Pl… Please don’t.” He spoke haltingly, as if the words were being forced out of him. “Please, I… I can’t take it, I just… I just want to cum.” That had Jake arching an eyebrow… and he decided it was finally time for the grand finale. Humming softly, he traced his fingertips along the pale skin just above the underwear, watching his gift’s hips buck weakly as another soft moan spilled from those lovely lips. All it took was a flick of the wrist to tear it away and Jake would’ve been lying if he said he wasn’t excited by what he saw.

His gift apparently hadn’t come with a bow… but a cage. Gold like his key and leaking like a faucet. Jake traced a finger up the inside, making his gift cry out sharply and buck those hips roughly, making a pair of clean-shaven balls bounce lightly. Amused, Jake’s gaze shifted lower and he licked his lips at the finale sight of that bulge. He could see now that it was black, stubby, rounded with small welts. The end of some sort of dildo or plug. Jake reached down to give it an experimental tug only to get a kick in the side as the creature cried out another plea. The fae stilled immediately, realizing what he’d done but just as he opened his mouth, Jake shoved that gag back between those pink lips. The creature whined, shaking its head to try and keep Jake from fastening it again, tighter and deeper this time. Jake could just see the tip of what no doubt was a sinful tongue before he tugged his prize and flipped him to lay across his lap. He nudged the fae’s knees into the proper placement to support that soft, lily white ass and Jake gave it an appreciating rub, squeezing to get a feel.

Just like the rest of his fae, the ass was perfect. Round and a decent enough size to jiggle faintly when Jake decided to play with it for a moment. The whole time, his gift squirmed, uttering unintelligible pleas that were cut off with a whine as a finger traced along that stretched hole. It wasn’t a huge toy but there was no doubt that it got the job done. Was his fae a virgin? Could he be that lucky? The thought made him grin and he spent another moment or two simply rubbing at that soft skin. He watched his treat patiently, waiting until just after the gift calmed down somewhat to rear his palm back and swing it down in a satisfying ‘smack’ right at the dip where ass met thigh. The fae jumped immediately, a startled cry spilling out from behind the gag. Before he had time to start squirming again, down came another smack, then another and another and another until both of those pale cheeks were a soft, almost glowing red.

The fae had stilled and Jake could hear soft sobs barely contained by the gag, the slender frame trembling on top of his lap. Jake clicked his tongue sympathetically and once again began softly rubbing those no doubt stinging cheeks. The fae flinched, a pained whine slipping out. “My poor creature… you understood you brought that on yourself, yes? I can be quite nice when the mood strikes me.” He squeezed the cheek his hand rested on sharply then, making his gift moan thickly, those tear soaked lashes fluttering. “But I will not hesitate to punish, either.” There was just a beat too long of silence, earning the creature a harsh swat on his already pink thighs. The fae cried out thickly and Jake lifted his eyebrows as that petite frame convulsed in what could have only been a dry orgasm.

Clueing in quick, Jake smirked and suddenly grabbed the end of the toy plugging his own toy’s hole. The fae could only just manage an exhausted, pleading whimper before arching his back as Jake began to withdraw that surprisingly thick plug. He went to what he assumed was halfway before he suddenly thrust it back in, his new toy crying out as it speared him once more. Jake gave a few more testing thrusts, even applying a bit of lube around that poor stretched ring before he began to thrust the toy mercilessly. The fae screamed into the gag, his voice music, and all he could do was take the abuse as Jake pressed his free hand down between the fae’s shoulders to keep him still. It took a few thrusts but soon orgasm wracked that small creature again and again, the interval between each time shortening quickly. Glancing down, Jake could see his toy was a mess- those pretty eyes had rolled back into the fae’s head, tears still streaming to mix with the saliva from the gag. All his little gift could do at this point was gurgle helplessly and after a moment’s thought, Jake removed the gag, not wanting to risk his new toy drowning in saliva.

A thick strand connected the gag to the fae’s tongue which poked out of his still open mouth in the cutest way. Chuckling, Jake finally pulled the toy free and lifted his dazed-out toy, so they sat chest to chest, those long legs straddling his hips. Jake tilted that pointed chin up, letting his thumb brush delicately over that shyly poking out tongue before he leaned in and claimed it with his own mouth. It was easy enough to draw that innocent tongue into his mouth, eagerly sucking it and drawing a sweet moan from his fae. His tongue slipped into the fae’s mouth then, exploring every inch of it thoroughly. When he finally pulled back, his fae’s eyes were half-lidded and lips slightly puckered as if to continue that sloppy kiss.

Jake had a better idea, however. In a few short movements, his throbbing dick was out, and he helped his fae lie down on his back. Once the creature was comfortable, Jake shifted to a better position himself, holding his dick and pressing the tip to that cute nose. “Smell that?” He whispered huskily. “That’s what you live for now, little one. Understand?” The little fae took a deep breath, pale lashes fluttering. Jake didn’t wait for any sort of response before sliding into that hot, incredibly wet mouth, moaning himself as he thrust against that soft tongue. He did so for a few moments, thrusting into one cheek and admiring the way his dick made it poke out. Soon though, he was adjusting again. Still filling the man’s mouth with his dick, Jake carefully tilted that pretty head and pushed in deeper, his hand slipping down to feel the outline of his dick through the thin skin of the pretty fae’s throat. 

“Mmmm, oh yes, doll.” Jake smirked and pet that soft hair even as his gift’s eyes watered from how deep Jake had pushed in. Soon, he was seated in completely, his toys soft lips a delicious seal at his base. “Yes, perfect. Absolutely perfect, little one.” He chuckled at the soft moan that followed, watching his gift’s lashes flutter. They were clearly starting to come around and Jake waited until he’d made eye contact before he began thrusting. The fae could barely cry out in protest before that was suddenly replaced with obscene choking, gagging noises as that wet hole constricted around the cock pistoning in and out. “Shh, shh, love, just a little more and maybe I’ll let that cute little cock cum, too.”

That certainly got his toy’s attention. Jake groaned as the man struggled to keep up, slowing his pace some so that he could enjoy the sloppy, amateurish sucking. He stroked the fae’s soft hair, whispering praises until he finally felt that pressure, that warning. Reaching down, he took ahold of his fae’s head, earning him a curious look before he began thrusting relentlessly. All the fae could do was moan and stick out that cute tongue, blue eyes crossing as Jake bottomed out in his throat and shot his hot sticky load down into his fae’s stomach with a feral groan. As he pulled out, he could still see his thick seed in the back of that now stretched throat. His fae groaned, gurgled, weakly trying to buck his hips for some friction only to whine when Jake held his hips down.

“Hleathe…” The fae moaned, speaking as best he could despite his mouth not quite being able to close. “I’ll… ‘e good… “Jake chuckled, slipping two fingers into the fae’s mouth to pull that cute tongue out again. 

“Do you understand you position?” He purred, stroking that soft tongue with his thumb. “Don’t know who you were before this. But you’re not them anymore, are you?” All it took was a second of hesitation and Jake tugged harshly on the tender muscle between his fingers, earning a high whine and a quick shake of that snowy head. Jake chuckled, leaning down to kiss the fae’s tongue then slipping it back inside the fae’s cum filled mouth. A few fingers pushing up on the man’s jaw helped him close his mouth and Jake softly massaged the joints. “Such a good boy. You are a good boy, aren’t you?” An eager nod this time and Jake smirked. “Of course, you are, pet. And since you’re so good… you won’t mind waiting until tomorrow to cum.” Jake could see the color drain out of that pretty face, pulling a laugh from him. As the fae opened his mouth to protest, Jake shoved in two fingers to once again fondle that tender muscle. “Ah, ah. Good boys don’t talk back.”

The poor thing looked ready to cry, those beautiful eyes glassy wit tears. Jake covered them back up with that blindfold. “Now, now, dear one. You must earn it. Lying here and letting me do things to you is close… but you have just a bit more to show me.” He leaned down, pulling his fingers back to kiss his fae softly. “Come now, stand up for me.” He helped his fae to do so, smirking at the way those beautiful legs trembled like some newborn fawn’s. He rubbed those round hips before his hands moved to the restraints on his toy’s arms, undoing them and helping his little fae roll out the cramps that had formed. 

As he rubbed at his fae’s shoulders and back, he couldn’t help slipping two fingers into that eager, yet unused hole. “Tomorrow we’ll train you here.” He said, nipping at one of those sensitive elven ears. “Have you had anything other than that toy back here?” The fae was squirming, on his tiptoes now but held in place by Jake’s strong grip on his hip. The grip disappeared just before slapping up on a reddened ass cheek, making the fae whine.

“N-No! Just… Just those… those men’s f-fingers and the toy.” Was the whispered response. Jake hummed before sliding a hand down to grip the fae’s balls in a firm but threatening grip. 

“You will say no, sir when answering me. Or yes, sir. Understood?”

“Yes- “A sharp tug. “-aah-haa, sir! Yes sir!” Jake smirked and removed his hand as well.

“Excellent.” Fingers still in that soft ass, he made the fae walk blindly to his rig across from the bed. “Bend over. Spread yourself.” The fae whimpered as Jake removed his fingers but did as instructed, leaning forward while reaching back to spread his hole. It gaped just slightly, and Jake licked his lips, wanting to tear into it now. But that could come tomorrow. “Now, since you were in that box for who knows how long, we’re going to work on building your poor muscles up. Not much- I do love how soft you are. But if you’re ever going to ride properly, we’ll have to work on you a little.”

He rubs at the fae’s ass again before pushing something long and thin inside, nestling it right up against the fae’s prostate. It kept sliding up and up, however, until Jake finally stopped it. He helped his pet onto a set of boards then which shuddered but seemed to settle under the fae’s light weight. His hands were pulled up, secured overhead, and he heard Jake tinkering with something before the board suddenly dipped to one side. As it did something hot suddenly raced up what the fae now understood to be a tube, racing through his insides before shooting right out into his stomach. The fae gasped and tried to jerk away but only served in shifting his weight to the other side and getting another spray. He was about to panic when a strong pair of hands steadied him on top of the boards. 

“This is what you’ll do every night until I’m satisfied.” Jake purred, leaning down so his lips were next to the fae’s ear. “Just keep your balance and you’ll be fine. But the longer it takes you to recover—” Jake stepped on the back of one board and more hot stuff came, for longer until he finally pulled away. “That’s a powerful aphrodisiac, by the way.” The smirk in Jake’s voice was clear. “Come tomorrow morning, I’ll be very impressed if you remember anything but how badly you want my dick.” He rubbed the fae’s stomach then, already a touch rounder. “Good luck, little one.”


	2. A Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect so many people to read this! I'm pretty flattered. I'll try to update regularly but so many people reading got me excited enough to post the next part a little sooner. Please bear with me if the formatting's a little wonky, i'm still figuring everything out

His little fae did better that first night than Jake had expected. He had passed out by the time the prince woke the next morning, though that had been expected. He was much less swollen than anticipated, though, even with the clear liquid of the aphrodisiac leaked from his backside. Jake also noticed with some amusement that there were trails of the substance running past those pretty lips, too, down his chin and onto his chest. It had all mixed together beneath his toy with the semen that dribbled from the little thing’s dick. Jake took a moment to examine the locked away appendage, lifting the cage delicately. It was fairly basic but he could have a new one made easily enough. He’d decided last night that he quite liked the way this looked on his fae… but for the sake of proper evaluation, he wanted to see his new toy squirm without the cage as well.

Satisfied for now, Jake turned off the pump and ran a gentle hand over that swollen tummy, smirking at the quiet moan that slipped out of the unconscious fae. He stepped away briefly to fill the tub in his bathroom with warm water, returning while it filled to release those pale wrists from the cuffs they’d been in all night, catching his fae as the creature crumpled immediately. The poor thing was a sticky mess and whimpered any time Jake made a movement that jostled all that liquid inside of him. He must have truly been exhausted though, not waking once in the time that the prince moved him to the tub and briefly set him down beside it. He would have preferred to do this while his prize was awake… but he also needed to properly clean the little thing. So, Jake drew out that golden key that he’d gotten from the duke and unlocked the cage, carefully removing it. As he did, Jake was tempted to touch, to play with his fae’s dick until it was hard, his fae begging to cum.   
But that could come later. 

Once he’d made sure there was nothing he’d forgotten to remove, Jake carefully lowered him into the water, shutting it off once the level was high enough and noting with some amusement that his fae’s belly wasn’t completely covered. He took a cloth before he could get distracted further, dipping it in the warm water and lathering it up with a moisturizing soap then carefully beginning to wash his gift’s pale skin.

As he did, he took stock of each mark that had darkened overnight. The most significant ones were naturally around the fae’s wrists thanks to the tight bindings they had been in for most of the evening, the pale skin dark and bruised. Jake would have to be gentle with those, at least for today. There were a few on his upper arms as well but otherwise the fae’s milky skin was unblemished. He’d thought yesterday that it was beautiful and looking at it now only reinforced that decision. They were so different- His own skin was a healthy olive complexion, though marked here and there with scars from battle or training. Jake’s hair was longer, too- a deep chocolate color and wavy, falling to his shoulders while his fae’s was short and framed that sweet face. It was just as lovely with that peaceful expression he wore in his sleep as it had been last night, scrunched in anguish and streaked with tears and drool.

By the time Jake finished bathing the fae, his belly had shrunk down close to its original size and Jake was careful now not to dip too much of his hand into the water in case the aphrodisiac hadn’t been properly absorbed; it wasn’t impossible, after all, that some had leaked out during this time and it was better to be safe than sorry. He let his fae soak in it while he went to get a towel, lifting the fae out and wrapping him in it, getting a nice reminder of how that delicate frame felt beneath his hands as he carefully dried his little creature off. It was so tempting to have some more fun with him, eager to see just how far he could go while his fae was asleep. That temptation grew once he lay his prize out on the bed and saw that his fae’s cock had woken up before its owner and now stood proudly at attention.

Jake’s willpower was significant but even he couldn’t resist trailing his fingers over that stiff appendage, watching his fae’s hips twitch lightly at the stimulation. Immediately, Jake saw a flush creep across that lovely pale skin and he reluctantly withdrew his hand. His fae would be needy enough when he woke up thanks to all that aphrodisiac- there was no need to start the party early. So instead, he made sure that his fae was comfortable before he slipped outside and sent the servant waiting there for some breakfast (preferably nothing hot in case his cute gift slept longer than Jake had expected.) Once all of that was taken care of, he settled into a comfortable chair nearby and waited for the fae to wake. 

The creature didn’t stir until nearly noon, finally coming to with a soft groan and opening those pretty blue eyes slowly. Jake was still nearby, looking over a report from some soldiers who’d scouted the city they’d overtaken when he noticed the fae slowly sit up. Jake’s gaze rose from the papers, watching the little thing look around with the cutest confused expression until the fae’s gaze landed on him. He smiled even as the poor creature jumped back in fright, sweet face immediately twisting with fear and surprise. Before he could say anything, though, Jake gestured to the table full of fruits and various pastries.

“Would you like some breakfast, little one?” He asked, standing to his feet now and going over to the arrangement of food, putting a few items on a small plate and taking it over to the fae who still watched him warily. “Now, there’s no need for that look. Come, eat- I promise nothing’s been done to it.” He smirked a little at his gift, picking off a piece of a pastry to eat for himself before holding the plate out to his fae. “Eat. Surely you must be famished after yesterday.”

His little fae still looked uncertain. But when Jake’s smile slipped off his face, the smaller man quickly reached out to take the plate, tentatively taking a bite of the same pastry that Jake had torn a piece from. When a moment passed and nothing adverse seemed to happen, the fae finished the pastry off in a few bites, finishing the rest of the plate off quickly as well. Jake sat there, watching him eat with a little smirk and waiting until the plate was empty to speak again.

“Feeling alright?” He asked, moving close to the fae and sliding his hand across the fae’s jaw. His gift flinched lightly and looked down but didn’t pull away… a smart move. “Tell me if you’re sore anywhere.” Jake turned the fae’s face up to meet his gaze, lifting his eyebrows in a way that indicated this was a command and not simply some nicety. The fae looked to the side, nodding a little and rubbing at one of the marks on his wrist.

“M… My jaw.” Was the soft response he got, once again flinching as Jake slid a thumb over one of the hinges, making a soft sound when Jake pressed down on it gently. “Please…”

“Shh.” Jake shifted his grip to hold his fae’s chin, tilting it up to turn and examine the other side of his face. “Perhaps we’ll skip the gag for today, then. You were quite precious with it, but you’ve earned a break.” He smirked a little as the fae’s expression once more turned frightened. 

“Please, I—” Jake’s hand swiftly covered the fae’s mouth, wagging a finger at him.

“Now isn’t the time for begging little one.” He stated, looking into those wide blue eyes. “I have plans for you today and the better you cooperate, the more enjoyable I can make it for you.” He smirked and reached down to gently grip the fae’s stiff cock, seeming to startle the fae who clearly hadn’t noticed his own condition. The fae whined softly against the hand over his mouth and Jake smirked as those pale legs spread just slightly. He had half expected the little thing to cum from the slightest stimulation, but it seemed there was still some fun to be had. “I’m going to remove my hand now. You’re going to be good, right?”

After a slow nod, Jake’s hand dropped away to one of the fae’s legs, gripping one of those soft thighs and squeezing before pushing it out and spreading the fae’s legs open wider. The fae blushed, averting his gaze as Jake continued to stroke that stiff member. The prince kept his own gaze firmly fixed on his little pet, smirking at that sweet shyness even though he knew that the fae’s blood had to be practically boiling with arousal by this point.

“Do you remember what I said to you last night?” He whispered, leaning in once again to brush his lips against one of those sensitive ears. “How you belong to me? About who you were before not mattering any longer?” A little whimper left the fae but Jake was answered with a nod. He hummed at that, suddenly tightening his grip warningly and making the fae cry out.

“N- Yes! Yes, sir!” The fae nodded his head quickly, clutching at the sheets beneath him. Jake chuckled, loosening his grip slightly and stroking it lightly once again.

“Good. Then you’ll understand when I tell you that I’ll be giving you a new name.” Those blue eyes finally jumped back up to meet his and he started to speak when Jake once again gave his dick that warning squeeze. The fae flinched slightly and quickly lowered his gaze, shoulders trembling slightly.

“Please…” He whispered. “Please don’t take my name.” He looked so pitiful as he looked up at Jake, eyes wide and pleading. Jake made a soft, considering sound, his hand pausing in its motion along the fae’s shaft. He supposed this was something to be expected- his fae obviously had to have come from somewhere before this. This soft plea made Jake wonder about that for the first time.  
He stayed quiet for nearly a full minute, long enough for his gift to just start to squirm, before finally speaking, “What will you do if I allow you to keep it?”

“Anything!” The response was so immediate that Jake couldn’t help but smirk. He squeezed that little cock hard again to make his toy gasp just as Jake leaned in to kiss him deeply. He heard the fae inhale sharply, cock twitching in Jake’s hand as he slowly kissed back. It was different from last night when the little thing had been dazed out, little more than a doll for Jake to use for his pleasure. Properly awake, his gift was sweetly shy and pleasantly vocal, soft moans slipping out often. When Jake pulled away, the fae actually whined and tried to kiss him again. It made Jake chuckle as he caught the fae by the jaw, running his thumb over the man’s reddened bottom lip.

“See what I said about feeling good?” He teased as the fae’s eyes cleared some and an embarrassed expression quickly took the place of that cute dazed one. Jake watched the fae look away again, chuckling quietly. “Tell me your name, little one.” The fae swallowed, touching his lips softly before glancing up shyly.

“Tiel.” Was the whispered response. “My name is Tiel… sir.”

“Tiel.” Jake didn’t hate the way the name sounded… or the little shiver he saw rattle his little creature, this Tiel’s, frame. Jake smirked slowly, stroking his fae’s shaft quickly, roughly, and making Tiel cry out in shock and pleasure. “I’ll make you a deal then, Tiel.” The fae shuddered again but glanced up curiously.

“A deal… sir?” Jake would have to work on faster responses from his little gift but he let it slide for now.

“A deal. Not only will you devote your entire self to me and me alone, you will wear a custom-made cage for four days.” The fae’s expression turned now to one of despair.

“Four days?” He squeaked, the terrified sound making Jake smirk. Of course the little fae would feel nervous about that- last night was, if Jake had any luck, his first experience with such a thing. He could already feel his little toy trembling as he gently tilted up Tiel’s chin. 

“Perhaps you’d prefer four weeks? Or… just a new name?” Tiel shook his head quickly at that, rising to his knees on the bed now so that he could properly look Jake in the eye. Surprisingly daring, in Jake’s opinion. Especially considering how meek the little thing had been so far.

“No, please, please, I’ll do it!” Jake appreciated the eagerness, smirk growing as he smacked Tiel on the ass for forgetting himself. “S-Sir! I’m sorry, sir…” Jake waved it away, rubbing the spanked cheek softly.

“I’ll make the arrangements tomorrow then. You’ll keep your name for now, Tiel.” For the first time, his gift smiled, a soft and sweet expression.

“Thank you, sir.” He whispered, jumping as Jake’s fingertip brushed over that still slick hole. It pushed in deep right away, making Tiel groan. Pale hands latched on to Jake’s shoulder as the prince pumped his finger in and out quickly, pushing in a second once he decided that Tiel could take it.

“No restraints today, little one.” Jake whispered, biting at one of Tiel’s sensitive ears to make his fae jump. “I want to see you squirm unrestrained while I fuck this cute hole open.” Tiel’s face turned a bright shade of red but Jake was pulling the creature down across his lap once again before he could even start to say anything. Tiel squealed and tensed for a moment, afraid of another spanking, only to moan lewdly when Jake twisted his wrist to better work open his fae. “Cum all you want … I know that aphrodisiac is making this terribly intense.”

The fae whimpered as if Jake’s very words were teasing him, spreading his legs more and arching that cute round ass. Jake resisted the urge to swat it and instead worked in a third finger to spread that still loose hole open wider, crooking his fingers into Tiel’s sweet spot. He pushed his hips down onto them, panting hard with need between sweet moans and whimpers. It was all very sexy and Jake made sure that Tiel could feel his own throbbing erection against that pale stomach and the fae’s slighter one. The little fae’s wiggling rubbed against it deliciously, just making Jake that much more eager to get inside the greedy little hole clamping around his fingers. 

“How does a virgin have such an eager hole?” Jake practically growled, pressing his fingers directly into his toy’s sweet spot. He teased the fae there for what ended up being a few minutes, hungry eyes watching Tiel cry and moan and squirm from the stimulation until he felt his toy tense and tighten. A softer, throatier moan spilled past those delicious lips as Tiel came fully for the first time. His seed shot out against both of their stomachs and the shamefully lust-dazed expression spurred Jake into pressing down hard on that spot inside of Tiel. He watched the elf arch, blue eyes rolling back as a shorter, sharper cry of delight slipped out, tight ring of muscle fluttering around Jake’s thrusting fingers. 

The only recovery time Jake gave Tiel from his orgasm was the time it took for the prince to draw his fingers out and flip Tiel over, pinning the fae face down on the mattress with a hand on his back. “Raise your hips.” He whispered, thrusting his dick between Tiel’s soft, pale cheeks. “It’s time.” He saw another little shiver run through his fae, pleased with getting to see the way Tiel’s slender back arched just slightly. Just as Jake was about to spank him for not moving fast enough, his toy shifted beneath him and slowly rose to be on his knees, chest still pressed against the bed. The prince hummed in appreciation, spreading Tiel’s cheeks and taking a moment to admire the scene before him. Tiel’s hole was red and puffy from how it had been stretched all through the night, gaping just slightly thanks to how Jake spread apart his toy’s ass. He traced a finger over it just to see it twitch before sliding his hand down next to squeeze at Tiel’s balls, making his toy jump again. Jake chuckled softly, giving them a gentle squeeze before rolling them in his palm to make Tiel moan once more.

Tiel’s dick, however, he left untouched. The little fae seemed to be anticipating Jake’s hand travelling there next and the whine of pain and disappointment that came from Jake pulling his hand away to swat at Tiel’s ass made the prince smirk.

“I’m sorry,” He purred as he pressed his tip against that winking hole, “Were you expecting more? And here I thought I would be nice considering you just came.” He pressed more firmly, slowly starting to push his head in. Once it had pushed past, he didn’t hesitate to slam his hips forward and sheathe himself inside of Tiel completely, drawing what could only be described as a scream from the smaller man. “Perhaps you’d prefer it if I were a little meaner…”

“No, sir, please! I—” Tiel’s breath caught in his throat as Jake thrust in again, shallow but hard. His fae’s hips twitched, trying to move away, but Jake kept a firm grip on them, rubbing at Tiel’s skin softly. Tiel held his breath, waiting for another thrust. When it didn’t come right away, he exhaled slowly and started to speak… only for Jake to pull back farther and slam inside again. Tiel cried out thickly and arched in a very cat-like manner, pressing his face into the sheets and holding on to them tightly. “Sir…!”

“The only begging I want to hear is you asking for it harder.” Jake whispered, thrusting in again before rolling his hips, searching out that sweet spot once more. He smirked as Tiel moaned, head of white hair bobbing in a nod. The sound Jake’s hand made when it slapped against his fae’s ass was loud but Tiel’s cry of pain was louder. “Vocal responses, sweet one. I want to hear you. Understand?” There was a soft whimper and Tiel’s head jerked in the slightest indication of a nod before the fae seemed to find his voice.

“Yes sir.” He whispered, pressing his hips back against Jake’s in a surprising but not unwelcome gesture. The prince hummed his appreciation, sliding his hand lightly over the likely still stinging cheek before he started thrusting in a firm and steady rhythm. He held Tiel’s hips tightly as he moved, relishing the way his fae would pant and moan and twitch depending on what angle he thrust in at. Those pale legs spread open wider of their own accord, letting Jake thrust in deeper, which he was more than happy to take advantage of. As he thrust, Jake admired the beautiful form of the creature spread out beneath him, pale white skin practically glowing, shimmering faintly with perspiration. He was delightfully tight and it only took a few thrusts to get him moaning more openly, moving his hips along with Jake. No doubt actions to be thanking the aphrodisiac for- Jake wasn’t even sure that his pet was fully aware that he was doing them.  
That didn’t matter, though. What mattered was Jake’s amusement… and he got that when Tiel suddenly arched with a loud moan and came for a second time. The prince grinned widely and once again paused briefly, though this time so he could flip Tiel over onto his back, right in the mess his little fae had just made. Tiel whined and squirmed, trying to get used to how Jake’s cock felt in this new position, only to whimper as Jake took hold of both pale thighs and pushed them up as far as he could, starting back with that brutal pace.

He liked this position, he decided. As nice as it had been to admire Tiel’s ass while he pounded into it, there was so much more to appreciate from this vantage- he could see the flush on those pale cheeks, the lust his fae was lost in so evident in hazy blue eyes. Tiel’s chest was flushed red, nipples hard enough to cut glass. Not to mention the fae’s dick bobbing and bouncing with each thrust, still raging hard despite having spilled its’ load twice now. The fae was practically sobbing with pleasure as Jake thrust in again, the sound this time swallowed as the prince leaned in to kiss his prize. To his delight, Tiel’s mouth opened up easily beneath his own and that delicious tongue seemed eager to tangle with his own. Jake obliged it for a while but soon roamed deeper, exploring every inch of the fae’s sweet mouth. He pulled Tiel’s hands down to replace his own in holding those soft thighs open, freeing his to explore his toy’s torso.

Tiel was ticklish, it seemed, from the way the little fae jerked and squirmed at certain spots that Jake’s fingers brushed over. Something to be explored later, certainly, but for now there were two other targets waiting to be teased. Tiel’s chest arched as rough fingers pinched closed around his nipples, immediately giving them a small twist and making their owner whine. Jake tugged on them next then released them in favor of brushing his thumbs over the clearly sensitive nubs softly. He continued toying with them, tugging or twisting on them in rhythm with his thrusts while his tongue continued it’s eager exploration of Tiel’s mouth and, before long, the fae was cumming for a third time.

“Please,” was the first thing out of Tiel’s mouth when Jake pulled back to let him breath, still thrusting away. “Please, please, I can’t anymore, it’s too much—” Jake silenced him with another hard kiss, this one much briefer and ending with a harsh nip to Tiel’s lips.

“You can, little one.” He whispered back, tone almost gentle despite that amused gleam in the prince’s eyes. “And you will.”

And indeed, he did. In the end, Tiel came four more times before Jake finally reached his own orgasm, pushing deep into the by then practically fainted fae and cumming hard. The little creature’s cock was still hard but its’ releases had dropped in quality by that point. Jake doubted his little prize had ever cum so much at one time before… but there was still plenty in store for him, since Jake was hardly satisfied only cumming once. He slipped out slowly just to draw a weak moan from the fae and paused to watch some of his seed drool out of the little thing’s opened hole. The sight made Jake lick his lips and he immediately flipped Tiel back onto his stomach, making the fae’s resulting whine crescendo to a moan as he pushed right back in. 

Tiel struggled beneath him briefly as Jake picked a slower, deeper pace this time, holding on to the fae’s ass now. It soon became apparent though just how thoroughly fucked the little thing was as he soon stopped struggling and simply rolled his hips down into the mattress to get some friction on his cock. Jake slapped his fae’s ass a few times just to hear Tiel whimper and feel that hole clench up around him and by the time he came again, Tiel seemed to have cum another three times himself. There was barely anything left in the poor things tank and his fae seemed to have fainted fully with that last orgasm. Jake decided he liked how easy it was to reduce his gift to such a state, rising from the bed to fetch another cloth soaked in warm water from the bathroom.

He washed his toy’s skin lightly to remove the mess, cleaning both of their cocks as well though he left Tiel full of his semen. After a moment’s thought, he grabbed that toy from the night before and gently eased it inside of his fae, noticing that it slipped in more easily now. Tiel whimpered softly at the stimulation but soon settled once more against Jake, barely stirring as the prince repositioned himself to hold his toy close. For a moment, he debated locking Tiel up once more- after all, this was only his treat’s first real day. There was no guarantee that the fae might make some (futile) break for freedom while Jake slept. The thought made him sit up on his elbow, gaze roaming over the fae’s peacefully sleeping face.

No, his gut told him. His fae, Tiel, wouldn’t run off. He remembered the way Tiel had acted earlier, how easily his little fae obeyed. Perhaps he hoped Jake was a better option than the duke; he was, of course, though he doubted the fae was fully aware of this fact just yet. But whatever the case may have been, Jake knew that Tiel would be waiting right there when he woke up.

They had a deal, after all.


	3. A promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently regularly is a hard thing to keep up! Sorry for making you all wait so long for this part but I hope you enjoy it as much as you did the others!

It had been three weeks since Tiel came to live with Jake. He’d been toyed with and teased every night before the man went to bed, sometimes cuddling Tiel close to him, other times leaving Tiel in some contraption or tied up with a toy inside him. That was usually only if Tiel misbehaved in some way, though, and those times were starting to get fewer and fewer as the little elf got used to being in the prince’s palace. Jake could be kind to him, affectionate even- sometimes he would let Tiel sit with him and just pet on him while he worked or read or did something else. He never let Tiel leave the bedroom, though, and if there was a meeting that Jake was particularly dreading, he would tie Tiel down to the bed with some toy either in him or attached to him. That way his little fae would be nice and worked up whenever his master returned and needed to release some of that stress.  
  
It bothered Tiel- before this, he went outside every day. He adored the outside, the feeling of the sun on his skin and the smell of nature around him. The sound of the wind and the various creatures- bugs and birds and animals that happened to be nearby. The Duke had said that they’d caught him trying to escape the siege, but the truth was that he simply lived in the woods outside the city walls and had been hiding from the intruders in his forest. He hadn’t even fully been aware there _was_ a siege until the men had questioned him. After that, they’d knocked him out and when he awoke, he had been tied up in that box. Now here he was, who knew how long afterwards, confined to this room all hours of the day. As nice as the room was, he’d never gone so long without being outside. Tiel felt as if he were losing some part of himself, as if the core of his being were slipping away with each day that passed.

It all eventually came to a head one day. Jake came out of the bathroom one morning, dressed for one of those meetings with the cuffs already in his hand. He’d noticed his little fae had seemed down lately, though he wasn’t sure why. He was still adorable, of course- but he was much more passive in their fun whereas before he had seemed eager, albeit a tad shy. Now he just lay there and took whatever Jake decided to do to him in the evening. He had been more prone to lashing out now, as well, which meant more punishments for the little fae. Most of the time, at least. Jake didn’t want to break his favorite toy, after all. This time, however, he went to put the cuffs on his toy only to be startled by Tiel suddenly jerking out of his grip.

“No!” The fae cried out, trying to move across the bed, to get away from Jake. The prince lashed out immediately, grabbing his toy by the ankle and jerking him back, brow furrowing at the anguished cry that spilled out from Tiel as he was dragged across the bed. “Please! I don’t want to!!”  
  
“Tiel.” The fae flinched but Jake’s tone wasn’t angry- it was calm and firm but there was concern in it, too. He released the little creature’s ankle, sitting now on the bed and holding his hand out, offering Tiel a rare choice. He watched those blue eyes dart warily between his face and the offered hand as if he were trying to determine if he was being tricked. Slowly, though, Tiel took the hand and let himself be gently pulled into Jake’s lap. Jake waited for the little fae to get comfortable before he raised his hand to pet Tiel’s silky white hair, giving the slave a few minutes to collect himself. After some silence filled only by quiet sniffles from the man in his lap, Jake finally decided to press forward. “Are you going to keep me waiting much longer?”  
  
“I’m sorry, sir.” Tiel spoke immediately though quietly, keeping his gaze down until the prince tilted his chin up gently.  
  
“You may call me Jake. And that’s not what I meant… I’ve noticed you seem to be down. What is on your mind, sweet one?” Tiel bit at his bottom lip, eyes searching Jake’s face, wondering why the man was acting this way to him. Jake wasn’t a particularly cruel master, but he’d always seemed detached, like Tiel was little more than a possession rather than a person. Tiel hadn’t minded so much- it made it easier for him to distance himself from this whole situation as well which had helped him deal with it in a way. So, to be treated so kindly seemingly out of nowhere? He wasn’t entirely sure what to think of it.  
  
“I… I miss the outside.” He said finally, voice trembling as tears finally spilled down his cheeks. He rubbed at them, but they wouldn’t stop coming. Nor, it seemed, would the words. “I want to be outside again, i-in the sun and with the trees and-and flowers and the animals…” A soft sob tore itself from the little fae’s throat and he pressed his hands over his face fully now. “Please… I just want to go outside…”  
  
Jake was quiet as he listened to Tiel sob, continuing to softly stroke his hair. This was… a problem. Not so much that Tiel wanted to go outside- that he could easily arrange and truthfully probably should have earlier. He’d been distracted by how new Tiel was that… Well. He simply wanted to keep the cute little temptation all to himself. Not to mention that he was beyond pleased with how easily Tiel had seemed to have taken to being here. He had expected a fight from the other, some sort of resistance, but Tiel had bent to him in no time, even seemed to enjoy their activities. Or so he had thought… perhaps Tiel had simply been pretending, though. Not that Jake could blame him, of course- slavery was not an easy life to live and if this was how Tiel decided to adapt then so be it. Still, Jake was a little heavy hearted at the thought that Tiel had not actually enjoyed this as much as he had seemed to. Maybe he had been naïve to think that Tiel was being genuine in his enjoyment... but had he fooled himself as well in thinking that the man was incapable of deceit? Was Tiel just another person he couldn’t let his guard down around?   
  
Aside from the personal reasons Jake had, there was one that was more in the life changing category for Tiel. Jake knew that there was danger that was here in the castle, too. Jake’s country was not a gentle one and someone as delicate as Tiel could easily be eaten up if the wrong person saw him at the right time. That was a big reason that he hadn’t entertained the thought of taking Tiel from the room… but perhaps now was the time. If only, Jake thought, so he could stop those heartbreaking sounds that came from his elf.  
  
“Can you stand three more days?” He asked softly, reaching up now to brush the other man’s hair back behind one of those pointed ears. “That’s all the time I need to have the arrangements made.” He leaned in then, pressing his lips to Tiel’s ear. “And not just outside. I’m sure you’re aware of the meetings that I am obligated to go to. You’ll be coming to them with me, as well. Just remember who you belong to.”  
  
He smirked hearing Tiel’s breath hitch at that statement, grinning when he felt the creature’s shift on his lap.“Oh-o, my little Tiel, does that thought excite you? You like the idea of me filling one of your holes with others in the room? Maybe even watching?” Tiel whimpered softly but the feel of the fae’s cock stiffening was the final straw; Jake flipped him down onto the bed and pushed into that tight hole with a moan echoed loudly by his fae, thoughts of his meeting pushed out of his mind. Those stodgy old bastards could work around his schedule.

Three days later, he presented Tiel with a silver collar, lined with small sapphires. There was a hoop in both the back and front that hung down an inch or two by a strong piece of leather which Tiel traced his fingers over delicately as Jake latched the collar around his fae’s slender neck. It was heavier than Tiel expected and the metal was pleasantly cool against his skin, though Tiel noticed it was a little loose. He must have indicated this somehow as Jake reached out to place a hand on his neck, pushing the collar upwards. His thumb pressed just enough on Tiels windpipe to make it difficult (though not impossible) for the fae to draw in a breath. “I’m the only one that gets to choke you.” Was the whispered explanation, earning a little shiver from Tiel before Jake let his hand drift down to the smaller man’s pale chest.

“I have a few more surprises.” Jake hummed, brushing his thumb lightly over one of Tiel’s nipples. From his pocket, the prince pulled a small u-shaped device with a screw between the stems. As the prince set the device in place, Tiel soon realized its purpose: as the screw turned, the end pieces drew together, pinching tightly around the fae’s rosy nipple. The tightness made Tiel gasp and the matching one on the other nipple drew out a soft, slightly pained moan. Jake wasn’t done, however. A light chime reached Tiel’s ears before he felt a pull on the clamps, looking down to see that each now sported a small silver bell hanging from a string. The sight made Tiel blush and he flinched when Jake gave one bell a little tug to make it bounce in the air.

“Mm, yes,” Jake purred as he stroked a darkening nipple. “I like that.”

The final gift was a simple, sheer length of white fabric. Jake tied one corner around one of Tiel’s now-healed wrists, wrapped it once loosely around the fae’s hips, then tied the other corner to the opposite wrist. It hid nothing from view, of course, but the fabric was soft and Tiel liked how it felt on his skin. Jake had him stand back and spin slowly, all three bells continuing to tinkle softly as Tiel obeyed.

“Yes,” Came Jake’s approving tone, accompanied by a matching nod. “Perfect.” The compliment darkened that flush on Tiel’s face and he fidgeted in his spot, once more filling the air with the bells gentle sounds. Jake chuckled and leaned down, tilting Tiel’s chin up to kiss him softly. “Well… almost perfect.” Tiel’s flustered expression turned to one of confusion. “I believe you might look truly perfect out in some sunshine, yes?” Tiel’s eyes widened and he raised his hands to squeeze Jake’s own tightly, excitement palpable in the quick jingling caused by the little fae’s eager bouncing.  
  
“Now? Right now?” Jake laughed at that unbridled excitement, pushing from his mind any thought from before that Tiel might have been fooling him. The other was so… sincere. There was no way that his little toy could have a deceitful bone in his body.   
  
“Right now.” He confirmed, slipping his arms around those small shoulders and pulling him in close. Jake took a moment to remove those little clamps from Tiel’s nipples, Jake had instructed the servants to keep this hall clear, along with the path he planned on taking; he was fine with taking Tiel outside but… he wanted to savor being the only one to see the little halfling for a little while longer. It wasn’t a long walk, anyways- down the hall and a turn to the left took them to the gardens Jake had set up. It was a private area, one just for Tiel. Jake had a feeling the little elf knew how to care for plants well enough that they wouldn’t need a gardener to come care for the flowers for him. And there were flowers a plenty that would demand the little fae’s attention. The space was small compared to the official royal gardens, but Jake had made sure to put as many species of flowers and plants and even some small trees as he could into the space.

He was surprisingly nervous about seeing Tiel’s reaction but as soon as they reached the elf’s new area, Tiel practically shrieked in surprise and ran from Jake’s side into the garden.   
  
“Jake!” Tiel spun on his heel, the eagerness clear in those bright blue eyes. “It’s amazing! This place… it’s so beautiful. It’s so much like my home...” Jake smiled as he followed Tiel into the room, shutting the heavy door that lead into the area behind him. “How did you do all of this in just three days?”  
  
“I’m the prince. This was hardly anything.” Jake said casually, taking a seat on a stone bench nearby as Tiel’s attention turned to the various plants around here. He had originally planned on bringing a deer or two in as well, perhaps some rabbits. The birds seemed to please Tiel well enough, though, and his little fae clearly adored all the flowers. “Is it enough for you, Tiel? I know it can’t be nearly as big as the forest you came from. But I hope that for now it can be enough for you.” Tiel looked up from one of the flowers he’d knelt to look at, looking almost… surprised by something. Likely by Jake using his name since the prince preferred to use pet names to refer to him. Whatever it was, that surprised look was soon replaced by a small smile as Tiel crawled over to kneel at Jake’s feet.   
  
“It’s perfect, Prince Jake.” He said softly, raising his hands to rest on Jake’s knee. “It’s so much more than I ever expected. I… I don’t have words for how much this means to me.” Jake’s eyes widened a little when Tiel pressed a kiss to his knee, surprised by the affection from the fae. It wasn’t an uncommon thing for a bed slave to do but Tiel had only been with him for a few weeks. A part of him wanted to ask Tiel outright… but the little elf was so happy. Why ruin the moment with what could potentially be an awkward question? So instead, Jake smiled and reached his hand out to stroke his fingers though that soft white hair.   
  
“I’m glad then.” Jake smiled down at Tiel for a moment longer before reaching down and gently guiding his elf up onto the bench. “Next time, promise that you’ll tell me if something is bothering you. Understand?” Tiel nodded his head quickly, smiling up at Jake before wrapping his arms around the prince, surprising him once again. After a moment, though, Jake chuckled and held Tiel close. “Good.”


End file.
